totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Japoński Super Teleturniej
Totalna Porażka: Azja kontra Afryka Odcinek 3A "Japoński Super Teleturniej" McKey idzie sobie do bufetu w którym Beth udawała nadziewanego prosiaczka z jabłkiem w ustach. McKey: Nawet rano nie mogę mieć spokoju… czas na retrospekcję? Zatem… ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Azja kontra Afryka… a dokładnie jeszcze części azjatyckiej. Konflikt pomiędzy paniami zaostrzył się. Odwiedziła nas Bteh. Wreszcie podzieliłam ostatecznie uczestników na drużyny. Drużyna Curry przegrała I sojusz DeMony I Tomato wywalili Kuahyina, naszego czarnucha z dżungli. Okej… została ich 10. Kto odpadnie jako kolejny? Dowiecie się tego w kolejnym… Beth wstała I wyjęła jabłko z ust. Beth: …rushowym odcinku Totalnej Porażki Beth! <3 McKey odepchnęła kijem Beth. McKey: … ehh… Totalnej Porażki! Azja kontra Afryka! Zaciemnienie. McKey: Do budy Beth! Opening z serialu Gravity Falls Na początku pojawia się logo Totalnej Porażki: Azji Kontra Afryka. Słowo „Azja” rozrasta się na cały ekran. Zaczyna się piosenka. Pojawiają się panoramy Pekinu, Tokio, Bangkoku, Bandar Seri Begawanu, New Dehli i innych miast. Autobus odjeżdża z Korei. Za nim pojawiają się Potato i Tomato. Następnie na tle Tel Awiwu pojawia się McKey, która wskazuje na centrum. Po tej scence pojawia się Klein, który radośnie skacze pomiędzy ludźmi w Pekinie. Po tym pojawia się Kuakyin, który przebija włócznią taksówkę w Bangkoku. Pojawia się jakaś uliczna, w tle zachodzi słońce. W kolejnej scence podchodzą do siebie Vivian i DeMona, które patrzą na siebie, próbują się zabić wzrokiem, a następnie od tak odchodzą w swoje strony. Pojawia się Mozart, który gra na skrzypcach w centrum jakiegoś wielkiego miasta, ktoś rzuca w niego pomidorem. Rolanda wychodzi na plac jakiegoś rynku w Arabskim mieście i zaczyna pozować, gdy ludzie zaczynają w nią rzucać kamieniami ucieka, a za nią biegnie również zdyszany Gustaw. Następnie z hotelu miłości wychodzi radośnie David w Japonii, a w sklepiku z mangami obok Elli ściska maskotkę Elizabeth. Po tym pojawia się zbliżenie stołu na którym są porozrzucane zdjęcia z sezonu. Następnie pojawia się grupowe zdjęcie, a za nim „Total Drama: Asia vs. Africa”. Autokar, Apartament right|125px Drużyna Sushi za wygranie zadania mogła spędzić noc w najprzytulniejszym i najładniejszym pokoju wydzielonym w autokarze. Rolanda przechadzała się po pokoju. Rolanda: Uuu… ciekawę czy ktoś zauważy moje piękno o poranku! <3 Rolanda popsikała się rybnymi perfumami i schyliła się nad śpiącym jeszcze Davidem. Rolanda: Hihi! <3 Nie oprzę mi się! Skarbeńku! <3 Rolanda zaczęła szturchać David’a, który o dziwo nie reagował. Nagle pod Rolandą znalazł się Gustaw. Gustaw: A więc to tak wygląda dziewczyna od dołu! <3 Wygląda tak włochato! <3 Rolanda: Fuuuj! Rolanda zaczęła kopać Gustawa. Rolanda: Odejdź ode mnie psycholu! (pokój zwierzeń)Rolanda: O… mój… Boże! Gustaw to kompletna porażka! Jest taki nachalny i taki no… bezpośredni! Rozumiem, że jestem piękna i w ogóle, ale naprawdę! Kto dał mu prawo traktować mnie jak przedmiot! Nie rozumiem go! Przecież uczucie musi być prawdziwe… takie jak moje i tego David’a teraz… ahh! <3 A nie udawane! I WYMUSZONE! Rolanda wyrzuciła Gustawa z pokoju, a ten zaczął gryźć klamkę w nadziei, że uda mu się otworzyć drzwi. Tymczasem Rolanda wróciła do uwodzenia David’a. Rolanda: No kochany! <3 Rolanda przykleiła sobie udko z kurczaka na czoło. Rolanda: Rolanda teraz cię przytuli! <3 David ocknął się i pierwszą rzecz, którą zobaczył był zbliżający się pieprzyk Rolandy. (pokój zwierzeń)David: 'Ten obraz… zostanie w mojej głowie do końca moich już marnych dni! ''David podstawił Rolandzie poduszkę do przytulania (i do całowania). '''Rolanda: O David! <3 Jesteś taki mięciutki, jakby wypchany gęsim puchem! <3 David uciekł z pokoju. Rolanda: No nie bądź taki nieśmiały! <3 Możesz mnie pocałować! <3 Rolanda w końcu spostrzegła, że całowała poduszkę. Rolanda: Mruuu… Rolanda lubi jak chłopak jest nieprzystępny! <3 Rolanda uniosła rączki i zamknęła się w toalecie. W tym momencie Vivian, Mozart i Elli skończyli się przyglądać tej chorej scence. Vivian: No Lol… ona jest jednak taka niehipsterska! (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol, miałam jednak nadzieję, że będziemy hipsterskimi kumpelami, ale jej zachowanie jest takie nudne i nowoczesne! Przecież nękanie kogoś było hipsterskie wtedy, kiedy hipsterskie były nerdy! Teraz te okulary już nie są hipsterskie! Lol! Wszyscy je noszą!!! Sama spaliłam całą moją kolekcję nerdów… Vivian przewróciła oczyma, założyła nogę na nogę i zwróciła się w kierunku Mozart’a i Elli’ego. Vivian: I co hipsterskiego mi powiecie? Elli: Kocham Elizabeth! <3 Vivian: Lol? <3 Mówisz o Elizabeth I? <3 Elli: Nie! <3 Mówię o Elizabeth z Gintamy. Vivian skrzywiła się. Elli: Noszę jej kostium cały czas. <3 Vivian ani myślała zmienić obrzydzonej miny. Elli: Ale robisz śmieszne miny! <3 Mozart: Elli… ona chyba jest tym obrzydzona! Elli: Nie sądzę. Wydaje się zafascynowana Elizabeth! <3 Mozart również przewrócił oczyma. (pokój zwierzeń)Mozart: Na górze róże, na dole fiołki. Elli nie ma mózgu, ani nie rozumie podtekstów. Ale cóż. Mimo wszystko wolę przebywać z nim, niż z David’em. Koło Elli’ego przebiegła Rolanda, która klepnęła do w ramie. Rolanda: Ahh! Elli! Nie uwierzysz co się stało! Elli: Co? <3 Jakaś krówka, znowu do mnie przyszła? Rolanda jeszcze raz klepnęła Elli’ego po ramieniu. Rolanda: Nie Elli! Musisz mi pomóc poderwać David’a! On mnie ubóstwia! <3 Vivian: Lol… nie… Znikąd pojawił się Gustaw, który zaczął podgryzać włosy Rolandy. Rolanda: '''Gustaw!!! Ahh… jesteś taki irytujący! '''Gustaw: Ale jesteś ponętna jak postacie z Lol’a! <3 Rolanda: Ahh! Ja o tym wiem! Jestem ponętna! <3 Vivian: Lol! Nie… Autokar, Bagażnik right|125px Przegrani musieli spać w bagażniku. Na szczęście bagażnik był wystarczająco przestronny by pomieścić 7 osób i poza tym górę pudeł z zapasami i innymi rzeczami. Potato i Tomato siedziały na tronie z pudeł. Potato: Tomato! Słuchaj… czy wiesz jaki jest dzisiaj dzień? <3 Tomato: No jaki, kochana siostrzyczko? :D Potato: Dzisiaj jest dzień Fluidofest! <3 Tomato: Co?! To już? Nie wiedziałam, że to już czas na Fluidofest! Potato: Oczywiście kupienie fluidu będzie w tym tygodniu nie możliwe… więc zaopatrzyłam się w tygodniowy zapas! Potato wskazała na miejsce, gdzie miał się znajdować tuzin 40 litrowych beczek z fluidem. Potato: CO?! Potato zaczęła wąchać kurz, po miejscu gdzie znajdowały się beczki z fluidem. Potato: Gdzie mój drogocenny fluid! Przecież żadna Beth mi nie znajdzie w tydzień tylu beczek… szczególnie, że jest Fluidofest! ;( Tomato: Nie martw się, przecież gdzieś muszą być! Potato: Chyba masz rację. Z braku fluidu powieka Potato nagle sama z siebie opadła i skapcaniała. Potato: Ale dalej jestem piękna, prawda? <3 Nagle z policzka Potato zrobił się kolejny flak. Wtedy Tomato prawie nie zwymiotowała. Tomato: Tak, tak… Tomato chwyciła za papierową torbę, wycieła z niej oczy i założyła Potato na twarz. Tomato: Ale do czasu odnalezienia fluidu… proszę. Noś tą torbę na głowie… żeby dzieci nie płakały. Potato: Słucham? Tomato: Żeby… Beth nie zobaczyła cię bez makijażu! Potato: O nie! Nie mogę do tego dopuścić (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Nie mogę przecież dopuścić, by widzowie znowu zobaczyli Potato bez fluidu! Ona bez niego jest szkaradna i mówię to naprawdę w łagodnym tego słowa znaczeniu! Kiedy ona wychodzi bez fluidu to nawet słońce gaśnie!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Potato: Cieszę się, że mam taką kochaną i rozumiejącą mnie siostrę, jaką jest Tomato. Ona mnie tak kocha i mówi o mnie same miłe rzeczy. Nie wyobrażam sobie innej siostry! Ja chcę tylko moją Tomato! <3 Tymczasem Klein i DeMona siedzieli za kartonami. Klein: DeMonciu! <3 Nie rozumiej jednej rzeczy. Dlaczego wyrzuciłaś fluid Potato? DeMona: Nie pytaj się głupio! DeMona uśmiechnęła się. DeMona: Przecież ta idiotka cały czas na mnie głosuje! Klein: Ojej, serio? :< DeMona: Tak! DeMona wzięła bicz i zaczęła nim strzelać w powietrzu. DeMona: A zresztą by Klein nie byłbyś taki święty! Sam pozbyłeś się tego murzyna! Klein: Ajj… ale wiesz… okazał się jednak za dziki, a mnie jednak w głowie jakiś słodszy czarnuszek! <3 Czekoladka! <3 DeMona: Oj weź ogarnij hormony! Klein: Ale słuchaj… skoro już wywaliłem Kua… to chyba czas by zerwać nas sojusz! <3 Klein miał już wstawać, gdy DeMona złapała go swoim biczem. DeMona: OJ nie wydaje mi się coś pięknisiu! Czy ty nie obiecałeś mi czegoś? Klein: Nie pamiętam! <3 DeMona: '''W każdym razie jesteś mój do póki nie spłacisz swojego długu! Czy to nie jest lekkomyślne rezygnować z sojuszu ze mną? <3 '''Klein: Ale ja nie lubię despotek! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Czy ja według was jestem despotką?! Jestem przecież normalną i piękną kobietą, która absolutnie nie jest DESPOTKĄ!!! Co ten gej sobie myśli, że wyzywa mnie od despotek… to, że nigdy nie miałam chłopaka, nie świadczy o tym, że mam trudny charakter. (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Taaa… jakoś czuje się spełniony i jednocześnie samotny. W mojej drużynie nie ma innych samców! I z kim ja mam spać co noc, żeby nie było mi zimno? Coś czuje, że DeMona tak potrzebuje faceta, że równie dobrze to mógłbym być ja… brrr… nidgy w życiu!! Lubię ją, ale jest despotką. Autokar, Kabina Kierowcy Autobusem kierowała Beth, a koło niej siedziała McKey. '' '''McKey:' Słuchaj Beth… udałoby nam się jakoś szybciej zajechać do Japonii? Beth: '''Mówisz, żebym użyła naszych nowych didlusiorakiet? <3 '''McKey: Co? Beth: Eeee… nic! <3 McKey: Beth… czy ty coś majstrowałaś w moim nowiutkim autokarze, przez który grupa w Afryce głoduje? Beth: No może dodałam mu trochę uroku… Beth nacisnęła różowy guzik z brokatem, który sprawił, że za autokarem zaczęła powiewać różowa pelerynka w didlusie i głowy Beth w niekorzystnym ujęciu. McKey: Beth… Beth: '''No co… wiem, że jestem zaje*ista! <3 '''McKey: Ale… Nagle ktoś otworzył drzwi i wyrzucił McKey z autobusu. Osobą, która ją wyrzuciła okazała się Tori, która usiadła koło Beth. Ta jednak wpatrując się w didluaia (zamiast na drogę) nawet nie zwróciła na Tori uwagę. Tori: No to teraz pokażę wam wszystkim jak prowadzi się prawdziwe show na światowym… Tori spostrzegła, że Beth zaczęła ssać didlusia. Tori: Dobra… na powionie regionalnym! Buhahahahaha! Autokar, Część Wspólna 125px|right 125px|right Autokar w międzyczasie przeszedł na tryb jechania pod wodą. Szyby same się uszczelniły i przez okna było widać cudowną panoramę rozległej wody. Nie przeszkodziło to jednak Tomato, która szukała fluidu. Nie była świadoma, że fluidu już dawno nie było w autokarze. Rolanda podeszła do niej. Rolanda: Heeeej! Tomato: O hej Rolandziu! <3 Rolanda: Co szukasz? <3 Tomato: Chyba powinno się mówić „czego” szukasz… Rolanda: Ale ja jestem Rolandą! <3 Tomato: A racja… to dobry argument. Rolanda: Więc? <3 Tomato: Szukam fluidu od Potato… Rolanda: A ona nie zrobiła zapasów? Nie wiedziała, że właśnie zaczął się Fluidofest? Tomato: Zrobiło, ale jej fluid magicznie zniknął. W tle zaczęła lecieć piosenka. Rolanda: Nie mów… w sumie, zauważyłaś, że nie ma żadnej potężnej super bohaterki? Tomato: Staram się pomóc Potato, ale… full|center|670px Piosenka skończyła się. Rolanda: Czekaj kochany pączuszku! Dlaczego my o tym śpiewałyśmy? Tomato: Nie mam pojęcia… Z sufitu spadł Gustaw, który próbował klaskać. Rolanda: Gustaw! Fuuu! Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka! Rolanda odciągnęła go patykiem i uciekła. Gustaw: Czy ty też sądzisz, że mnie kocha? Tomato: Chyba właśnie ciebie nie chcę znać. Gustaw: '''Wiem, że mnie chcę. '''Tomato: Właśnie zaprzeczyłam. Gustaw: Wiem. Zaprzeczyłaś, że nie możemy być razem. Tomato: Nie. A zresztą muszę iść szukać fluidu! Tomato zaczęła szukać fluidu pod kanapą. Gustaw: Fluidu? Chyba ta ciemnoskóra dziewczyna jakieś wyrzucała. Tomato: Co?! (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: 'DeMona! Ale jak ona mogła to zrobi Potato? Przecież chyba już się domyśliła, że Potato nie może się pokazywać ludziom na oczy bez maski fluidu na twarzy! Ciekawe, czy już jej cała twarz nie opadła. Japonia, Plac przed Studiem 125px|right 125px|right ''Wszyscy uczestnicy znajdowali się przed wielkim studiem. Wszystko na około było takie głośne, aż nagle stanęła przed nimi nieznajoma blondynka, Tori. '''Tori: Ohayo, kochani! Witajcie w Japonii! <3 Cisza. Klein: Kim ty jesteś? :D DeMona: No właśnie! Gadaj, albo ci przywalę z bicza. Klein obrócił się w stronę DeMony. DeMona: No co!!! Nikt nie będzie ze mnie robił despotki. Klein: A czy właśnie sama się nią nie stajesz? <3 DeMona: Zamknij się!!! I czemu ona ma papierową torbę na głowie?! DeMona wskazała na Potato. Tomato: Taka nowa moda…? Flak tłuszczu wydostał się z pod torebki. W mgnieniu oka Tomato podkleiła go taśmą klejącą i szczerzyła się w stronę DeMony. DeMona: No proszę, proszę… Tori: Witajcie! Jestem waszą nową i lepszą wersją McKey! Gustaw: '''Czyli będziesz się nazywać Rolanda? *_* '''Tori: Nie! Jestem Tori! T-O-R-I! Rolanda: Uuu! <3 Prawie jak tort! Zjadłabym pyszny czekoladowy tort! <3 Gustaw: Ja będę twoim tortem czekoladowym! *_* Rolanda: Fuuu! Odczep się ode mnie! Tori: Czy wy jesteście taki debilni na co dzień? <3 Vivian: Lol, raczej oni są! Tori: Dobra… więc dzisiaj weźmiecie udział w grze pod tytułem „Wystrzał Wassabi”! Najbardziej bolesną grę jaką udało mi się wymyślić, kiedy wyrzuciłam McKey z autokaru. David: Czekaj, co zrobiłaś? Tori: Zatem wyjaśnię wam zasady jak będziecie w środku. (pokój zwierzeń)David: Yyy… nie kupuje tego? Japonia, Studio Wystrzału Wassabi 125px|right 125px|right Wszyscy stali wokół wielkiego tęczowego stołu. Nagle z za kulis wyszła Tori w jedwabnej sukni, która była otoczona przez japońskie napisy. Potato: To oni tych napisów nie dodają tak wiecie… magicznie? Potato odwróciła się w papierowej torbie na głowie w stronę Tomato. Elli: To Japonia! <3 Tutaj kompletnie nic nie ma sensu! <3 ELIZABETH! <3 Japońscy widzowie zaczęli wiwatować. '' '''Elli:' Lubię kaczki! Ludzie jeszcze głośniej wiwatowali, a niektórzy ze szczęścia nawet płakali. Mozart: Tak na marginesie… dlaczego ci ludzie skandują każde słowo Elli’ego? Rolanda: Ahh! Bo… on… jest… mądry! Nie jak ty. Nawet nic nie robisz poza graniem! Jesteś po prostu nudny, a ludzie nie lubią nudziarzy! Tori weszła na podium dla prowadzącego show. Tori: Witajcie… w Wystrzale Wassabi! <3 Studio zaczęło się mienić wszystkimi barwami tęczy. DeMona: Co to za idiotyczne kolory!!! DeMona zaczęła uderzać w Kleina biczem, a on się podniecał. Klein: I tak nie lubię despotek! <3 Ale rób mi tak dalej! <3 Tori: Dobrze… więc zasady! Studio zmieniło kolor na szary. '' '''Tori:' Gramy dzisiaj o chwałę… więc. Będziecie dzisiaj po kolei dostawali inny rodzaj sushi. Jedna osoba dostanie sushi posmarowane niebywale ostrym wassabi! Wtedy będzie miała 30 sekund by je zjeść! Jeżeli dana osoba zje wassabi, jej drużyna dostanie punkt. Jeżeli nie zje zostanie wystrzelona w powietrze i już nie będzie mogła wrócić do koła… WASSABI! Studio zmieniło kolor na zielony. Tomato: Jak ładnie! <3 Potato: Mogę już zdjąć maskę? Nie będę mogła w jej jeść… Tomato: NIE! Nie możesz pokazać twarzy! Potato: Dlaczego? :< Tomato: Bo… bo… jest fluidofest i nie możesz pokazać się bez fluidu na twarzu! Potato: No racja! O_O przepraszam… David zmierzył wzrokiem Potato i Tomato. (pokój zwierzeń)David: Okej… mamy tutaj Tori, która nie wiadomo jak, ale została prowadzącą programu i mamy jakiś dziwny sekret Tomato… czyżby ona starała się coś ukryć? David przewrócił oczyma. Gustaw: Rolanda wygląda tak majestatycznie… Gustaw zaczął się ślinić. David: Tak? Słuchaj… musisz do niej zagadać… i stać się mniej odrażający… Gustaw: Będziemy razem z Rolandą grać w Lol’a! <3 Przed uczestnikami pojawiło się sushi. Sushi z wassabi trafiło się Gustawowi. Mozart: Emm… Gustaw? Gustaw nie reagował. Wpatrywał się na pożerającą swoje sushi Rolandę. Po chwili czas minął. Tori: Uuu… Widownia zaczęła buczeć. Tori: '''Wiecie na co teraz pora? :D '''Widownia: NA WYSTRZAŁ WASSABI!!! Gustaw: C-co? O patrzcie! :D Mam wassabi! Nim Gustaw zdążył wykonać kolejny ruch podbiegła do niego koza Carmen i wystrzeliła go w powietrze. Carmen: Meeee! ^_^ Gustaw wbił się w sufit, a inni obserwowali go. David: Okej… nie mam zamiaru tak skończyć. Elli: A może cię rozśmieszyć? Widownia zaczęła się śmiać. David: Na serio aż tak cię kochają? Elli: Tak! A ja kocham ich! <3 Widownia jeszcze raz zaczęła wiwatować na cześć Elli’ego. Tori: Wszyscy oprócz Gustawa zjedli swoje suuuuushi! Studio zmieniło się na czerwone. Rolanda: A kiedy będzie różowe? :D Tori: Nieważne! <3 Więc zanim przejdziemy dalej czas na… Tori wskazała na Wielką Tablicę, na której pojawił się napis „Karna Runda Wassabi”. Tori: …karną rundę wassabiiiii! DeMona: Co?! A myślisz, że my ci na jasnowidzów wyglądamy?! Powiesz że co to jest?! Tori: Już. Więc, wszyscy muszą wskazać osobę, która będzie musiała zjeść dodatkowo sushi z… Widownia: …WASSABI! <3 Tori: Więc? Wszyscy, nawet ludzie z drużyny Curry wskazali na DeMonę, żeby zjadła karne sushi. DeMona: No was chyba zdrowo pogięło!!! DeMonie zostało podstawione sushi z Wassabi. Tori: I jeszcze jedno! <3 Jeżeli nie zjesz sushi wasza drużyna straci jeden punkt i usiądzie na karnej ławeczce z Gustawem. Zbliżenie na smutnego Gustawa. Tori: Więc… masz 30 sekund! (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: No oni są serio nienormalni!!! Nie dosyć, że kazali mi jeść to ohydne sushi to jeszcze uwzięli się na mnie! A wszystkiemu winna jest Potato!!! To ona jest mózgiem tej akcji! DeMona z trudem zajadała sushi z wassabi. Klein: Uuu! <3 Coś nie tak panno despotko? DeMona przełknęła sushi i złapała Klein’a za koszulę. DeMona: Jak jeszcze raz mnie tak nazwiesz to wyrwę ci te blond kłaki!!! I wiedz, że nie tylko z głowy!! Klein: Grozisz, czy obiecujesz? :D DeMona: Aaa! DeMona nadepnęła Klein’owi na nogę i odwróciła się. Klein: Fajnie mieć taką przyjaciółkę. Tori: O dziwo… udało ci się… ale co tam! Ten program jest kręcony i tak głównie ze względu na mnie! <3 A więc drużyna Curry dostaje jeden punkt! :D Tomato i Potato pisnęły ze szczęścia. David obejrzał swoją drużynę, która jeszcze stała przy kole. (pokój zwierzeń)David: Racjonalnie rzecz biorąc mamy jeszcze szansę wygrać… jeżeli teraz runda wassabi trafiłaby na Rolandę jestem pewien, że mielibyśmy jakąś szansę! Chwilę później Carmen zaczęła napierać na Mozart’a. Carmen: Meeee! ^_^ I po chwili Carmen wystrzeliła Mozarta, a ten wbił się w sufit. (pokój zwierzeń)David: Ale wy tak na serio?! Czy to nie jest czasem ustawione? Po kolejnej rundzie Carmen zaczęła gonić Potato, która przez swoją papierową torbę nie mogła zjeść sushi z wassabi. Carmen: Meeeeeee! <3 I po chwili również próbowała wystrzelić Potato w powietrze, jednak ze względu na ciężar Potato nie udało jej się to i Potato usiadła koło Gustawa i Mozarta na ławeczce przegranych. '' (pokój zwierzeń)'David:' Hehehe! Dobra… za to wszystko odpuszczam… '''Tori: '''Dobrze! Jesteśmy już po trzech rundach i jeszcze nikomu nie udało się zjeść piekielnego sushi z wassabi… no poza DeMoną, która zjadła je w czasie karnej rundy Wassabi! '''DeMona:' I macie to wygrać! Mówię to do mojej drużyny!!! Zrozumiano? Vivian: Lol… ona znowu zaczyna… DeMona: Mówiłaś coś głupia krowo, która ubiera się na śmietniku? Vivian: Lol? Ja głupia? Spójrz na siebie! Nikt nie chce nawet koło ciebie stać! DeMona z tikiem nerwowym zwróciła się ku Klein’owi. Klein: To prawda! <3 I zrobiła to samo do Tomato. Tomato: Mnie zasadniczo… kazali tutaj stanąć… DeMona: Aaa! Mam was dosyć! Tori: W każdym razie… DeMono! Skoro wygrałaś poprzednią rundę karną wassabi, która miała miejsce… już chwilę temu to pozwolimy ci wybrać osobę, która jako kolejna weźmie udział w karnej rundzie wassabi! DeMona: Pustak Vivian!!! (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Nikt ze mną nie będzie zadzierał, zrozumiano?! W każdym razie to jest moje strategiczne posunięcie!!! Hahaha! Przecież ona w życiu nie zje tego wassabi! Tylko idiotka narobi szkody swojej drużynie! David: Vivciu! :* Pokaż, że jesteś dzielna! <3 Vivian: Lol, a ty co? Z Uranu się urwałeś? Ja jestę hipsterę i nie interesuje mnie tanie mięso! David oniemiał. Rolanda: Właśnie! Bo to mięsko jest moje! <3 Rolanda zaczęła machać do David’a. David: Czy nie jest za późno by zostać wystrzelonym przez Carmen? :D Tori: Nie… ale w międzyczasie… Stażyści podali Vivian sushi z wassabi. Tori: Start! Masz 30 sekund!!! O dziwo Vivian bez problemu połknęła sushi z wassabi. '' (pokój zwierzeń)'Vivian:' Lol, chyba każdy już wie, że sushi jest meeeeega hipsterskie i naprawdę ja umiem znieść przez to nawet dużą ilość wassabi. Lol, sorry DeMono, ale na razie to ja jestem od ciebie krok do przodu! :D ''DeMona wściekła patrzyła na tryumfującą Vivian. (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Jak tylko natrafi się okazja to ją wywalę!!! Tori: Okej… czas więc na kolejną rundę… więc! Czas na… Widownia: Wystrzał Wassabi! Każdy po raz kolejny dostał Sushi. Tym razem sushi z wassabi trafiło się Rolandzie. Rolanda: Uuu! <3 Ciekawe czy to smakuje tak dobrze jak wygląda! <3 Rolanda rzuciła się na sushi z wassabi. Zaczęła je pożerać, aż po trzydziestu sekundach zjadła nawet papierowy talerz. Rolanda: Macie jeszcze trochę tego pysznego żarełka? :D Tori: I Rolanda zapewniła drużynie Sushi już drugi punkt. DeMona zaczęła walić głową Kleina o stół. DeMona: To nie fair… Tori: A teraz… Nagle światło w studiu zgasło, a gdy zaświeciło się ponownie na stole stała już McKey. Wszyscy, razem z publicznością westchnęli. Rolanda: No tego to się nie spodziewałam… Do Rolandy podeszła Tomato. Tomato: Ja też… popcorn? <3 Rolanda: Ahh! No heeeej! Jasne, że tak! Rolanda i Tomato zaczęły się zajadać popcornem. '' '''McKey:' Witajcie w moim show! Tori: Już nie kochana! <3 Zostałaś zamieniona na lepszy i ładniejszy model! McKey: Serio? :D Carmen: Meeee! ^_^ Tori: Co?! Carmen wystrzeliła Tori przez świetlik w dachu. Tori: Ja się jeszcze zemszczę! Tori zniknęła gdzieś oddali jak Zespół R z Pokemonów. McKey: Cóż… McKey spojrzała na tabelę wyników. McKey: Przynajmniej na tyle się przydała, że przeprowadziła zadanie. I na dodatek wynika na to, że dzisiaj to Drużyna Sushi wygrywa! Drużyna Sushi podskoczyła ze szczęścia. '' '''DeMona:' Co?! To nie fair!!! McKey: A co na tym świecie jest fair? Vivian: Lol, powiesz może co wygraliśmy? ^_^ Mówiąc to Vivian przyglądała się wściekłej DeMonie. McKey: Hmm… chyba każdy dostanie z 30 000 jenów na to by mógł je wydać na co chcę! Elli: Taaaak! <3 Kupię wreszcie sobie całą Gintamę w oryginalnym wydaniu! <3 McKey: I dodatkowo w nagrodę macie wolny wieczór w Tokio kochani! A na przegranych czeka eliminacja… zresztą nie pierwsza. Tokio, Sklep z Mangami 125px|right Elli zabierał poszczególne tomy Gintamy z półek, a pomagała mu przy tym Rolanda. Rolanda: O jacy oni sweet! <3 Mruuu… Katsura, ahh on by się we mnie zakochał! <3 Elli: Pewnie tak! On nawet jest wolny! :D Rolanda: Na serio?! *_* Rolanda próbowała dostać się do mangi. Rolanda: Ja chcę do mojego przyszłego mężulka!!! Elli: Spokojnie, możesz zawsze poprosić o tą prawdziwych rozmiarów kartonową podobiznę Katsury! <3 W oczach Rolandy pojawiły się gwiazdki i podbiegła by obściskiwać tekturową kopię bohatera z Gintamy. Rolanda: O mój kochany! Już nikt nas nie rozłączy. Do Rolandy podszedł pracownik. Rolanda: Powiedziałam nikt!!! Pracownik przerażony uciekł. Rolanda: Ach! Dlaczego musimy być tacy szykanowani! Powiedz Katsurcio dlaczeeeego! Do Rolandy podszedł Elli. Elli: Rolandziu! ^_^ Dasz mi trochę swojej kasy? :D Rolanda: Jasne, bierz! Rolanda wręczyła Elli’emu pliczek banknotów. Rolanda: A teraz nie przeszkadzaj w naszej randce! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Elli: Nareszcie mam całą kolekcję Gintamy wydaną w oryginalnym wydaniu! <3 Jestem naprawdę teraz w niebie… wreszcie czuje, że żyję i naprawdę uwierzyłem nawet w siebie… czuje, że mogę nawet wygrać to coś! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Rolanda: 'Wymyśliłam już jak będzie wyglądał ślub mój i Katsury! Odbędzie się w moim domu, bo tylko on jest na tyle różowy! Moim świadkiem będzie Gustaw… bo chcę żeby dał mi spokój! Niech zrozumie, że taka piękność jak ja zasługuje na coś innego! Ach! ''Elli wyszedł z dwoma kartonami z mang ze sklepu. Potem Rolanda z tekturową kopią Katsury z podniesionymi rączkami uciekła ze sklepu. Przed szybą stał Gustaw, który przyglądał się Rolandzie. '''Gustaw: Rolaaaaandaaa… Mozart: Słuchaj. Czy ty nieco nie przesadzasz? Mozart grał na harmonijce dalej. Gustaw: Ale… ale… my jesteśmy dla siebie przeznaczeni!!! Mozart: Wątpię, że ona to wie… Tokio, Ulica przed Hotelem Miłości 125px|right David zaczesał włosy do tyłu, zapiął klamrę w spodniach i wyszedł z Hotelu Miłości. Czekała na niego cały czas jednak tam Vivian. Vivian: Lol, jednak miałam rację co do ciebie! David: Hę? Vivian? Zawstydzony David spuścił kapelusz. David: Skąd wiesz, że ja tutaj jestem? Vivian: Emm, lol? To oczywiste? Przecież śledziłam cię, by dowiedzieć się, gdzie znikasz po każdym zadaniu. David: A może tylko chciałaś mnie zobaczyć? David przyparł Vivian do muru. Vivian: Lol, jak już powiedziałam, nie umawiam się z tanim mięsem. Vivian założyła ręce. David: Słuchaj… może zostanie to naszą małą tajemnicą, co? David powoli zbliżał się swoimi ustami do ust Vivian, ta jednak bezlitośnie go spoliczkowała. Vivian: Lol! Co ty robisz? David: A ty? David wściekł się. Vivian: Lol, a mścij się! Wystarczy, że DeMona chcę mnie już zabić! Vivian odgarnęła włosy i poszła w stronę hotelu, w którym mieli nocować. David: Zobaczymy kto pożałuje tego dnia… (pokój zwierzeń)David: Chyba czas by Vivian popamiętała tego co teraz zrobiła… naprawdę, niech wie, że ze mną się nie zadziera! Mówi, że bardziej denerwuje ją DeMona, tak? Cóż… czas chyba pogadać z ludźmi z zarządu! Buhahaha! Tokio, Przed Ceremonią 125px|right DeMona rozmawiała z Klein’em. DeMona: Słuchaj pedałku! Czas by wywalić Potato? Klein: Co?! :< Dlaczego? DeMona: A czy przez cały odcinek nie zdziwiło cię, że ona chodziła w papierowej torbie na głowie? Klein: No może… ale wiesz… i tak ją lofciam! <3 DeMona: Chyba wiem co się stało… zabrakło plastikowi jej fluidu! Hahaha! Czyżby ona nagle zbrzydła? Klein: Co? :< Biedna Potato… DeMona: W każdym razie musimy zagłosować dzisiaj na Potato… cóż jest problem, że Potato i Tomato nigdy nie zagłosują na Potato, więc w najgorszym razie zakończy się dogrywką. Jesteś ze mną? Klein: No dobrze, wolę mieć ciebie za sojuszniczkę niż siostrzyczki. Wywalą mnie jeżeli przegramy… DeMona: A więc sztama! DeMona mocno uścisnęła dłoń Kleina, aż ten lęknął. Tokio, Ceremonia 125px|right Był już późny wieczór. Trybuny i podium ustawione były w jednym z parków Tokio. Tym razem koło podium prowadzącej siedzieli też członkowie drużyny Sushi, którzy wygrali zadanie. Po chwili Tomato, Potato, Klein i DeMona przyszli na ceremonii i zaczynali rozsiadać się na trybunie. Gdzieś po środku usiadły Potato i Tomato, a pod nimi usiedli Klein i DeMona. Na końcu zjawiła się beztrosko McKey. McKey: Witajcie na waszej już drugiej ceremonii kochani! DeMona: Streszczaj się!!! Chcę mieć już to za sobą!! McKey: Dobrze, dobrze. Ale DeMono. Może powiesz jak się czujesz na swojej trzeciej ceremonii z rzędu? Przegrywacie od początku programu! DeMona: To nie moja wina! To wina chociażby Potato! Potato: Co?! Dlaczego moja? DeMona: Może chodźmy dlatego, że nosisz tą idiotyczną torbę na twarzy! Weź ją zdejmij! Tomato: Nie! Potato: Spokojnie… jestem pewna, że fluid mi to wybaczy. Potato ściągnęła torbę i wszyscy zobaczyli wielki twarz, który został jej z twarzy przez nie używanie fluidu przez jeden dzień. Wszyscy: ZAŁUŻ TO Z POWROTEM!!! Potato założyła smutna papierową torbę na głowę. Potato: Ehh… teraz na pewno nie wybaczy mi tego fluid…  McKey: Fuu… no, ale cóż! To było psychiczne pod każdym względem… więc. Idźcie już głosować! Cała czwórka po kolei szła głosować. Na koniec McKey przyszła z urną. McKey: Dobrze… podliczyłam głosy. Zatem pierwszy kamyczek wędruje dzisiaj do… Zbliżenia po kolei na twarze Kleina, DeMony, Potato i Tomato. McKey: …do Kleina! Klein radosny złapał kamyczek. McKey: I do Tomato! Tomato złapała kamyczek i zakłopotana podrapała się po głowie. McKey: Zostały nam DeMona, która jest już po raz trzeci zagrożona… DeMona: Zamkniesz się wreszcie?! McKey: Okej… skoro nie chcesz dramatyczności to ostatni kamyk wędruje do ciebie! DeMona: Tak! DeMona z diabolicznym uśmiechem na twarzy złapała kamyk. Potato: Co?! Jak to, tak bez dogrywki? :< McKey: A po co dogrywka? Przecież były 3 głosy na ciebie i twój głos na DeMonę… Potato: Ale to znaczy… Tomato: Przepraszam… ale wiesz… ty naprawdę potrzebujesz tego fluidu, a tutaj go niestety nie dostaniesz teraz !:< Potato: Ale… ale… Beth podbiegła do Potato i przywiązała jej małą rakietę. Potato: Dla… Potato została wystrzelona w powietrze, a Tomato zaczęła płakać. Tomato: Dlaczeeeeego! :( McKey: Ale to jeszcze nie koniec niespodzianek! Wszyscy westchnęli. McKey: Tak! Dzisiaj bowiem trochę pomieszamy drużyny! Tomato dołączy do drużyny Sushi! Tomato: Potaaaato! Rolanda: Chodź Tomato! Zrobiłaś to, bo kochasz Potato! Rolanda złapała Tomato i usadziła ją koło siebie na trybunie drużyny Sushi. DeMona: Co?! Zostaliśmy sami z Klein’em w drużynie?! McKey: Chciałabyś… natomiast do waszej drużyny dołączą Vivian i Elli! Elli: Yaaay! <3 Vivian: Lol, co?! Vivian odwróciła się na uśmiechniętego i szczęśliwego David’a. Vivian: Lol!!! To twoja sprawka! David: Co? Jak mógłbym to zrobić? :D Stażyści zabrali Elli’ego i Vivian do drużyny Curry. DeMona: Witaj w mojej drużynie pokrako! Buhahaha! Vivian: Lol… a jednak nie będę mieć w spokoju! Klein: A ja nie jestem wreszcie jedynym facetem w drużynie! Klein zaczął przytulać Elli’ego. Elli: Yay! <3 McKey: No cóż. To już na tyle w tym odcinku w Azji. Czy nowe drużyny zaaklimatyzują się? A może to będzie nowe podłoże, do całkiem nowych konfliktów? Czy Tomato przestanie płakać za Potato? I czy Tori jeszcze do nas wróci? Dowiecie się tego w kolejnym odcinki Totalnej Porażki… ale w Azji! <3 Do zobaczenia. Zaciemnienie. Zaczęły na górze pojawiać się napisy końcowe, a na dole pojawiły się materiały z głosowania. (pokój zwierzeń)Potato: Głosuję na DeMonę! To już twój koniec! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Ojoj… sorki Potato… :< (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Żegnaj ziemniaku!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Wybacz Potato! To dla twojego dobra i ochrony twojego wizerunku! Jeszcze mi za to podziękujesz! :< Koniec odcinka! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka